Witches of the Caribbean : Muaruders
by Alanna is My Hero
Summary: Lily and James's life to the plot of POTC : COTBP! This story kindahalfways fits in with the real LilyJames stories. Savvey?Have fun!
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the cast!**

**Elizabeth Swann –Lily Evans**

**Will Turner –James Potter**

**Jack Sparrow –Sirius Black**

**Mr. Gibbs –Remus Lupin**

**James Norrington –Severus Snape**

**Hector Barbossa –Lucius Malfoy**

**Ragetti –Crabbe**

**Pintel –Goyle**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the brilliant POTC 1: COTBP plot ,nor anything to do with Harry Potter (However much I want to)**

Lily Evans sat in a compartment #14 looking through her new school books. She gazed out of the train's window at the passing fields, her _Standard: Book of Spells: Grade 1_ open in her lap.

As the lunch trolley witch passed by, she bought 3 licorice wands and a chocolate cauldron. _'I wish, I hope,'_ Lily thought desperately _'That this is not a dream I will wake up from at any moment'_ If it was, she would go to a new middle school, Arthur Clayton Middle School. And Petunia would be acting all high and mighty from being 13. A teenager. Lily stuck out her tongue.

Lily opened the slider door to her compartment to get a glass of water; she heard the conversation of some 1st and 2nd year students drifting out into the rattling train corridor.

"If I get my hands on any blood traitors, I'll hex them dry." The voice sounded oily, like the speaker had just poured a cup of it down his throat. Lily didn't understand what "hex dry" meant.

Another boy had come to stand next to her. When he saw her puzzled expression, he pantomimed hanging. "My name is Remus." He told her.

The lunch trolley witch was heading back up to the front of the train as she heard the threats. "That will do boys. Nobody is going to kill anyone." And she headed back down to the front of the train.

A boy had come running down the corridor, his face a pale shade of green. He tripped and fell down and when he propped himself back up, it looked like he had broken his nose. His glasses were askew and his black mop of hair stuck out wildly.

The witch gasped. "You boy," she pointed at Remus "Come back up to the front of the train with me to get someone to heal his nose better than I can." She smiled kindly at Lily. "Would you watch over him, please? Just make sure no one steps on him?" The witch hurried off, Remus on her heels.

Lily crouched down so she was face to face with the boy. "What is your name?" She asked. "J-J-James Potter."

"Well James, it looks like you've broken your nose." James promptly fainted.

A silver chain on his neck caught her attention. A medallion hung there. _Pureblood_ it read in shinny silver letters. Lily turned it over. In what looked like red sharpie, someone had scribbled _Blood Traitor_.

_Those boys_ Lily thought. As she heard footsteps approaching, Lily quickly stuffed the medallion into her breast pocket. " What is his name?" the medi-witch asked.

"James Potter" she answered blandly.

Back in her compartment, Lily took out the medallion and looked at it. Through the window, she saw the boys' faces and shoved it into her pocket. _It was for that Potter boy's own good._ She thought.


	2. Bloody Bracelet

Lily Evans woke up from her dream. _The stupid Potter boy_ she thought _coming into my dreams on my birthday, shouldn't've helped him at all_.

She glanced up at her clock. _5:30_ too early for anyone else to be up. She walked over to her dresser drawer and opened it. Lily blankly took out some stationary and gripped the edges of the bottom of the drawer, willing it to come off. _Boy, am I stupid._ She thought, now reaching for her wand. She did a tricky little twist-flick, holding her tongue between her teeth for concentration. The bottom popped off and land safely on the top of her dresser.

There it was, the silvery medallion, dusty from lack of wear. She rubbed it with her thumb, making it as shiny as it was in her dream. Carefully she placed the silver chain over her neck and fluffed out her red hair from beneath it. Lily paused for a moment, admiring how she looked in the mirror.

Her friend Monica turned over. Lily quickly shoved it down her shirt, and levitated the false drawer bottom back inside the drawer.

"Oh good Lily! You're awake! I need to give you your birthday present!" Monica pushed back her covers, and pulled her long blonde hair back into a pony tail.

She rummaged down into her trunk, and finally, after about 5 minutes later, she pulled out a badly, yet enthusiastically, wrapped package. " Well," she said excited " Open it!"

Lily carefully unwrapped the gift, a shining silver bracelet with a tiny musical note hanging off the end. Lily put it on, and it clung to her wrist. She discovered that unless she purposely took it off, it would not fall off.

It was also cutting off her circulation. She wanted to make Monica feel appreciated, so she wore it anyway. Monica beamed.

" I heard that this type of bracelet is the top of the fashion in London."

_Then the woman in London must know how to survive with no pulse._ But Lily didn't say it aloud.

"Thanks so much Monica!" Lily cried, hoping to get the bracelet off as soon as possible. " But now we've got to get down to the Quidditch pitch for the game."

And so the 2 best friends, arm in arm headed down to the great hall to pick up a scone,


	3. Chapter 3

"So dear Lily," drawled a nearby voice, "Now that I've made the greatest seeker save in the history of Quidditch, will you agree to go in a date with me?"

Lily focused on her eggs. _The eggs_ Lily thought _Look at how they're arranged. Like a flower. Or a bunny._ But the eggs remained a pile of eggs, and Lily was startled into noticing that James Potter had laid his hand on her arm. She yanked it back.

_He invades my dreams and now he's touching me like I was his. Oh the nerve of him!_

Several ears perked up at the tables, evidently waiting for another Lily-Evans-James-Potter fight. Lily wasn't going to deny them that pleasure.

"How often do I have to tell you not to ask me to date you, Potter?" she spat. "Or are you so thick-skulled that the words 'I will not date you' won't make it mast your hair?"

James made a mock bow with a smirk on his face. "As you can see friends" He called "the retorts of every one of our fights follow the formula of that of a master sword." He smiled at a pretty Hufflepuff, who giggled. _So that is how he gets those nice easy dimples of his._ Thought Lily. She shook her head. "Lily, the blade, always pokes at me and makes fun of me, which in turn makes all of our hearts, bleed, especially mine. I, the handle, can guide those remarks and either make them nasty, or very, very nasty." He shuddered. "I just made a remark which would qualify in the very, very, very, very nasty category. Or she'll make a particularly weak one just to prove that I cannot read her mind.

Lily lowered her voice to a harsh whisper. "You know, Potter, that I am a master of divination, especially dreams. Last night, you got indirectly threatened, turned green with motion sickness, and broke your nose. And guess what" she paused for dramatic effect. Lily's grin was huge. "It was all real…"

James looked at her in confusion. "When did that happen, Lily?" His voice was perfectly calm and clear, with no hint of frustration anywhere.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me by last name only?" Lily growled.

"At least once more, dear Lily."

As Lily opened her mouth to retort, Monica, who had now finished her breakfast, grabbed Lily's arm, and said "My, my, look at the time. We'd better be going." Then she whispered "Silencio" and shut Lily's mouth.

James again looked quite confused. _He's kinda cute when his face looks like that. _Lily suppressed a giggle. W_hat's wrong with me? He isn't cute. He's a self-absorbed, arrogant git!_

James had asked "But there aren't any classes on a Saturday. Where could you possibly need to go?"

Monica looked wildly around for an excuse. "The library." Monica was still holding Lily's wrist. "We need to go to the library." It was the arm with the bracelet.

"But why the library?" Lily's arm was slowly turning blue. "The teachers don't assign any homework for the last week of school." Lily tried tugging her arm out. No dice.

Again, Monica was out of words. " We're uh, uh…uh…doing some pleasure reading. Yeah, that's it, pleasure reading."

James looked around. "Pleasure reading, eh?" He saw Lily's swollen blue arm and smirked. "And what kind of books do you like to read Miss Lowry?" James and Lily's eyes met.

"Well, umm…fantasy!" Lily looked pointedly at her hand. Her hair fell into her face. _She is quite pretty with her red hair like that._ James thought.

"Really, what's your fantasy book? I haven't been able to find any." James was pouring on the charm. Lily's eyes bored into his head, glaring. Lily's voice formed into his thoughts. "Leave her alone." They started to pull away, but then rushed back again. "And get me out of her grip, Potter." James thought back desperately. "Only if you call me James from now on." Lily looked at James and then at her hand. James. Hand. James. Hand.

Monica answered "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince." Lily and James stared. "Heh, heh, heh,…Now why did I say that? I don't even think that those books have been written yet. Especially by a brilliant women named J.K. Rowling."

Lily was staring at her with raised eyebrows. James looked as though he was pondering something. "Hey, that's what Snivellus calls himself." James snapped out of it when Lily gave him a look that clearly said "My friend has gone loony. Get me out of here. I'll call you whatever you want."

"Deal. Well, goodbye ladies, I'll see you around."

The girls took their cue and left, as James went off whistling.

**End of chapter #3**


End file.
